<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not All Fun and Games by Deahal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790219">Not All Fun and Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deahal/pseuds/Deahal'>Deahal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deahal/pseuds/Deahal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenged myself to write a drabble with the generic "Pokemon is dark" theme. Originally written in 2013.<br/>Edit: Apparently it's one word short. I won't be changing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not All Fun and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For his master’s enjoyment crumpled the slave to the ground under the stronger opponent’s blow. Struggling, the slave rose and, at his master’s command, attacked with all his might.</p><p>The blow barely affected the other slave – physically. Emotionally… he seemed irritated, as if he could not stand to duel such a weakling. The slave could see the fury in his eyes, fury that wanted the match’s end.</p><p>The next strike so disabled the slave he could barely stand. Silently he begged that his master would tell him it was enough, he could rest. Please…</p><p>But no.</p><p>“Charmander, use Ember!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>